I Promise You, I'm Always There
by LIVEreadLOVEwriteLAUGH
Summary: ***One-Shot*** Takes place after Episode 6 Spooked -After Agent Porter leaves Olivia alone in the interrogation room she breaks down, her emotions crashing around her in the most unusual way. Who’s there to keep her from falling?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place after Episode 6 (Spooked) -After Agent Porter leaves Olivia alone in the interrogation room she breaks down, her emotions crashing around her in the most unusual way. Who's there to keep her from falling?

E/O implied romance, more comfort.

**I Promise You, I'm Always There**

She stared down at the metal table, sitting in the chair that Tara had just occupied, her mind going in over drive.

'_Our feelings don't matter.'_

He'd said it quietly, as though he was admitting to something else and not breaking her heart into little pieces. She wasn't sure what to do, what could she possibly say to that? Nothing. So she watched as he looked atleast semi apologetic and walked out of the room, leaving her standing there wondering how the hell she allowed herself to care.

She always got herself in too deep. Whether it be with a case; trying to help a victim to the point where she gets in trouble for caring too much, or for the people in her life. She should have learned, just like her mother always told her, people never stay, they don't care enough to stay through the hard times. Dean had been there for her when she first left SVU; she turned to him during one of the lowest points in her life. He helped her with Simon and for some reason; their feelings don't matter when it comes to this case.

She felt used, and okay, she concedes to herself, she had tricked him – but not the whole time she'd been here. She had never once lied about her feelings for him, maybe her intentions, but never her feelings. He was the first guy aside from Elliot that she truly loved, and now he was telling her that none of it mattered? She couldn't help but wonder if it was possible that he never cared about her at all. Had he only pretended to care so he could keep an eye out on their investigations? Was she only some girl he could use when he wanted information and then throw away like garbage when he didn't need her anymore?

She knew she wasn't to blame, Elliot probably blamed her, but she knew no one else would, Porter had fooled them all, but she felt as though everyone was going to be questioning her gut, questioning her instinct. She'd been wrong about Porter, what else would she be wrong about?

She herself was questioning even the simplest decisions she'd made in the last two weeks.

"You okay?" A worn voice asks.

She was unaware that she'd been crying until she realized she wasn't alone. Wiping her tears she looked up at Captain Cragen and shakes her head, "Yeah I'm fine," standing up she walks past him.

Cragen puts a hand on her arm, stilling her, "Liv…"

Ignoring him she keeps walking. She passes Munch and Fin at their desks, both looking sympathetically at her, she passes Alex who opens her mouth to say something, but Olivia keeps walking. She enters the elevator and hits the button for the roof, leaning against the wall in exhaustion. When the elevator sounds she exits and walks until she's at the edge of the roof, staring out at the sun setting at the city's horizon.

She didn't want their sympathy, she didn't want them to pity her – in fact it was the last thing she needed. She can't recall feeling like this the last time Dean left; shattered, broken, and used. She knows that she'd overreacting, but years of people failing her, pushing her to do things on her own has left her physically drained.

The doors open and close once again and she doesn't have to look to know who it is, she feels his presence, it's the calming effect on her nerves.

"What did he say to you?" Elliot asks, coming to stand next to her.

She doesn't answer at first but then she whispers, "It's not important."

"Bullshit Liv," Elliot exclaims turning to look at her, "You don't cry over nothing."

Instead of denying her tears she turns to glare at him, "I said it's not important El so just drop it."

His anger was rising and he clenched his jaw, "No, I'm not going to drop it," he stared at her, his blue eyes darkening, "You can't just say your fine after something happens and expect people to back off. Half the time no one believes you when you say your fine, but how to do you expect people to care about you when you won't let them in."

"Maybe I don't want people to care about me," the admission was quiet and she looked at him for a moment before turning to look back out at the city.

She can tell she'd shocked him, his silence is enough to prove it, and she doesn't know what she expects him to say.

"Well then you've already failed at that, because I care," But it isn't that. She doesn't turn to look at him, but he continues, knowing she's listening, "Cragen cares, Fin cares, Munch, Alex, Casey, Melinda, Simon…. They all care about you Liv. So why won't you open up to them?"

"Because opening up leaves people weak," she answers angrily, "Besides," turning to look at him, "I don't think you have the right to lecture me on letting people in." She walks away and he puts his hand on her arm, but unlike Cragen her grips her arm, doesn't place his hand gently there. The pressure doesn't hurt but she still feels hostile, "Let go."

"Not until we talk Liv," Elliot insists.

"There's nothing to talk about," she reiterates, "Porter left, and we lost two suspects in a case, that's it. Now let go." She forcefully rips her hand out of his grip but doesn't move to turn around or walk away.

"That's the story we're sticking with?" Elliot asks darkly, "I heard what he said to you Liv. I was outside the room."

She tenses, his words flashing behind her closed eyelids, "I thought you'd left," she whispers.

"I stormed out, but I came back when I saw Cragen let you guys alone. I don't like the guy you know that Liv, I wasn't about to leave you alone with him."

"He wouldn't have hurt me," but she flinches because she knows that's exactly what he did.

Elliot scoffs, obviously he knows it too, "Emotionally maybe, but physically no. He's got you up here crying."

She says nothing for a minute but then, "I keep replaying the scene from the airport in my head, wondering if the reason Porter shot Rodriguez really had to do with the fact he had a gun pointed at my head, or if he just wanted to protect his own ass."

"I may not like the guy Liv, but even I don't think he'd sink that low."

"I asked him," she admits turning to look at her partner, her best friend, "He didn't sound as indignant as I was hoping he'd be."

"He was probably a little upset you even suggested it."

"Are you defending him?" she asks angrily.

Elliot frowns, closing the distance between them and grasping Olivia's arms gently in his hands, "I would never defend the rat bastard, especially in front of you. I hate the guy Liv, more so because of what he did to you. But I want you to stop trying to find something wrong with yourself to prove that you deserve to be treated like this."

"I don't believe that I should be treated like this," she huffs, narrowing her eyes at him.

He nods, "Yes you do. You've always blamed everything on yourself, and you let other people do it too. For someone who stands up for herself to a perp every day I don't understand why you let the people you care about walk all over you."

She lets out a sharp humorless laugh, "Are you including yourself in that statement."

"I'm probably at the tip of that list," he answers right away, "but I don't take advantage of you as much as I take more advantage of our friendship then you do."

"I can't let myself get too involved," she whispers, "People leave when things get tough."

Her admission was met with a soft intake of breath. Lifting her chin with his finger Elliot's blue eyes stare into her brown ones, "I promise you Olivia Benson, that no matter what – I'm always here. I'll never leave you alone. You're my partner, my best friend, part of my family – I promise you, I'm always here."

And for the second time that day Elliot Stabler held Olivia Benson in his arms as she cried for years of pent up emotions. He vowed to himself, as the stood on the roof of the precinct, that he would prove her wrong – he'd be there when things got tough, he'd be there through it all.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Sorry To Do this but I'm changing my penname

XXwatchemeworkXX Twinkle*LittleStarr (and because I don't remember if I can do this * it might be and _ or and XX in between – terribly sorry)


End file.
